Printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. Printer cartridge re-manufacturers may first purchase or gather used printer cartridges that often have empty toner (and thus are commonly known in the industry as “empties”). The re-manufacturers may then clean the used printer cartridges, replace damaged parts, add toner, and replace worn parts.
Remanufactured cartridges that are compatible with certain printers may be in demand and present a business opportunity for re-manufacturers. However, empties for these printer cartridges in demand may be limited in supply. Re-manufacturers desire to find a way to increase the supply of empties of certain cartridges.